


Music

by TanakaYuuko



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Listening to Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/pseuds/TanakaYuuko
Summary: Tony and Steve take a walk at night in winter
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> This my gift to the wonderful Muchmoremajestic <3  
> I felt their prompt "listening to music" resonate deep within me and I couldn't help myself but dedicate my time to it. Happy delayed Christmas !

_“With golden string  
Our universe was clothed in light  
Pulling at the seams  
Our once barren world now brims with life  
That we may fall in love  
Every time we open up our eyes”_

Sleeping at last, _Sun_

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi! I'm shy but I won't bite! Here! :D


End file.
